Always ends like this
by Karen0111
Summary: It always been so painful for 2B when she gets that specific mission from Command. 2B x 9S. Oneshot.


The female android's pod rang, telling her it's from Command. When she answered, she was greeted with the always serious face commander.

"2B, we have a different assignment for you." The commander paused then continued.

"We need you to execute unit 9S." 2B balled up her fist, and was on the verge of crying.

9S was currently in the bunker, recovering from the damage he received from their last mission.

"Affirmative." Was all 2B could reply.

This was always what she fears when commander calls. She always got to close to this unit that when she's ordered to kill him, she felt immense pain.

She went to the bunker to get 9S. Once she was transported there, she went to 9S' room. She saw him sitting up, and was putting back on his visior. When he tied it up, he noticed 2B was there at the door.

"Oh, hey 2B!" 9S greeted.

"Hey." 2B replied, blankly.

"So... what brings you here?" 9S asked. The female android was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I found a place while doing a request. It's a beautiful place." 9S' jaw dropped when she said it. Suddenly, he jumped up excited.

"Can we go there?" He asked, still excited. 2B could only laugh at the back of her head.

"Sure, why not." She said in her ever-plain voice. And they went on there way.

Later on, they went inside the shopping center and stood in front of the metallic that was in between the roots of the huge tree.

"Uhhh is this... The place?" 9S said, unsure now on where 2B was taking him while examing the door.

"Just wait." 2B said as she pressed the button that was beside the door. When it opened, 9S was supprised.

"Woah, it's an elevator?" He said, stating the obvious.

"Let's go." 2B commanded and 9S obeyed.

"Yes 2B." He replied.

The elevator went up to their destination. When the door opened, 9S was in awe, seeing a bed of lunar tears.

"It's so... Beautiful." 9S said as he looked around, and knelt down looking at the flowers all around her. 2B could ju st watch him like this all day, but she has a job to do.

She takes out her sword and approached him while his back was turned. Once she was close enough, she lifted her sword. Then, she was about to strike him, he spoke up.

"You're going to kill me... aren't you?" She stopped in her tracks, the tip barely touching his back. She balled up her fist.

"Go ahead, command told you to do it right? I know that the commander knows that I hacked into the bunker."

She started shaking, lifting her sword once more.

"Do it 2B, do it." 9S commanded. She started crying, and dropped to her knees. 9S turned around and saw this. He placed his hands on each side of 2B's face, before sliding his hands to the back of her head to remove her visior.

Once 9S untied it, the visior slid down her face, landing on the floor. He looked into her eyes, the eyes that were always hidden behind blindfolds, now covered in tears. He wiped away the tears with his gloved hand.

"Command told you to do this." He said. 2B was filled with pain.

"I know... But, it just... Hurts." 2B replied, her hand clutching her chest. As androids, they were able to feel pain from viruses and hits, but never has she felt emotional pain.

9S stayed silent for awhile before speaking up again.

"How... How many times have you... killed me?" He asked, placing his hands on his lap, looking away.

"More than I can count." 2B stated, eyes filled with pain as she looked down at her hands. He looked back at her, fist balled up.

"2B, promise you will kill me. Not only now, but the next time you have to." 2B eyes shot back up to him, tears starting to fall.

"But I'll lose you, the you that existed this very moment." 2B said placing her left hand on his cheek.

"Command wants this a secret right, and I can't risk losing you." 9S said. 2B could feel 9S seriousness. She started crying again, and she got close to 9S and cried on his chest.

"I can't lose you, not again!" She yelled as she cried. She felt 9S' arms wrapping around her as she left.

Soon, 9S grabbed 2B by her shoulders and pushed her away, looking into her eyes.

"Please 2B, for me." She has to do it sooner or later. She wipes away her tears, then she grabbed her sword with her right hand. Before she stabbed him where his blackbox is, she placed her left hand on the side of his head.

"To make it less painful." 2B muttered as she pulled 9S slowly.

"I love you, 2B." 9S confessed before the distance was closed, with them kissing.

While distracted with the kiss, 2B positioned her sword at his chest. Then, in one swift movement, she pierced through his blackbox. She broke from the kiss the moment she pierced him. 2B pulled out her sword from the dead android's chest before holding it in her arms.

"I love you too... Nines." She muttered before crying, holding the corpse of the one she loves near her, in a bed of lunar tears.

"It always ends like this..."


End file.
